fourmaxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Superkampania
Państwo Dobiesława Pierwsze kroki Chościszka Pierwsze wzmianki o Polsce powadzą do Dobiesława Chościszka. Nie był on idealnym władcą, mało powiedziane, gdy tylko mógł nakładał większe podatki, a gdy ich nie otrzymywał wpadał w gniew. Wyznawał bogów słowiańskich, lecz do wiary nie przykładał większej uwagi. Władzę przejął około 769 roku, gdy miał 36 lat. Jego pierwszym działaniem po objęciu władzy, było otoczenie się doradcami. Jego głównym dyplomatą, został Doman prosty człowiek z Gniezna. Marszałkiem został Zbigniew Sermski, podczas swej służby trenował wojowników, a gdy była potrzeba, prowadził ich w bój. Zarządcą majątku został Przemysław z Turecka, zajmował się głównie rozpowszechnianiem, legend i plotek o silę i mądrości Dobiesława, z tego powodu zachowała się ich tak wiele, wykorzystane zostały wiele lat później, by okryć założyciela największej dynastii w Europie i wszystkich jego potomków chwałą . Bolesław z Lenka został głównym szpiegiem Dobiesława, władca obawiając się spisków, rozkazał mu poszukiwać zdrajców. Ostatnim członkiem rady został kapłan Sendziej, wódz wyznaczył mu mało ważne zadanie siania fanatyzmu wśród wyznawców, których miał zamiar wykorzystać w boju. Ambicje władcy Po wybraniu rady, bezdzietny władca postanowił znaleźć żonę. Idealną kandydatką okazała się Dobrawa, władczyni Kijowa. Była ona nie tylko silnym sojusznikiem, lecz także syn Dobiesława odziedziczył by rozległe ziemie i po matce i po ojcu. Po ślubie, wódz postanowił, by przy pomocy żony, podporządkować sobie pobliskie plemiona. Pierwszym celem Dobiesława jeszcze w 769 stał się Milzas, wódz Cieszyna i Krakowa. Armia Polan wymaszerowała, zbierając się w Kaliszu, gdy to nastąpiło, wojsko wyruszyło w stronę Krakowa. by zniszczyć mniejszą armie Milzasa, lecz ta umknęła im do Cieszyna. Tego samego dnia do Dobiesława doszyły wspaniałe wieści, Dobrawa byłą w ciąży. Armie ostatecznie spotkały się w bitwie pod Cieszynem, którą dwukrotnie większe wojsko Polan wygrało. W międzyczasie z Rusi wodza doszedł list od Dobrawa, ta prosiła o wsparcie w walce z Madziarami, Dobiesław zaakceptował wezwanie lecz zajęty własną wojną nie wysłał armii. Po wygranej bitwie z Milzasem, wojsko Polan dogoniło uciekinierów by dobić ich w bitwie pod Oplem. Po zniszczeniu wojsk Cieszyńsko-Krakowskich, okazało się, że wśród pojmanych jest sam Milzas, wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Dobiesława. Niech żyje Świetosław Po zakończeniu wojny Wódz ruszył na Ruś, aby wspomóc swoją żonę w wojnie z Madziarami. Podczas gdy był zajęty walką, w Kijowie na świat przyszedł jego syn Świetosław, niestety Dobrawa nie wytrzymała porodu i odeszła tego dnia.Wojna się jednak nie zakończyła, zrozpaczony Dobiesław postanowił wyżyć się na wojskach wroga. Wojna nie potrwała już długo, a jego syn otrzymał nową ziemie Peryjesław. Po wojnie Dobiesław rozpoczął wprowadzanie nowych praw, które miały pomóc mu, w sprawnym sprawowaniu władzy. Niedługo później zmarł zaufany zarządca majątku wodza Przemysław z Turecka, na jego miejsce został wybrany Milzas wódz Cieszyna. Dobiesław powoli otrząsając się po śmierci żony, postanowił poślubić pewną Serbkę Branimire. Podczas pokoju w państwie Polan do Gniezna przybył pewien podróżny grecki kronikarz, który chciał spisać kronikę o Dobiesławie i jego rodzinie, wódz dumny swoich czynów nie odmówił mu pomocy. Hegemonia Dobiesława W 774 wódz Polan postanowił kontynuować swoje podboje, zaatakował wodza Kujawskiego Witosza.Wojna byłą krótka, a Dobiesław po oblężeniu grody Kujawskiego, ją zakończył. Wódz postanowił utrzymać z Witoszem dobre relacje, wysłał do niego swego dyplomatę, by ten załagodził wrogość Witosza.Jeszcze w tym samym roku władca poprowadził kampanie przeciw wodzowi sieradzkiemu Sedziejowi. Walki nie trwały za długo, a Sedziej poddał się po upadku Sieradza. W 777 roku do Dobiesława doszły wspaniałe wieści, jego żona byłą ciężarna. Dzieckiem okazał się syn, o imieniu Borzywoj. Podczas gdy Dobiesław uradowany był trzecią ciążą żony wódz kujawski z wodzem Krakowskim wysunęli żądanie, by zmniejszyć organizację plemienną. Władca nie dał się zastraszyć, Witosz z Milzasem rozpoczęli bunt. Niedługo później narodził się trzeci syn Dobiesława, a żona umarłą przy porodzie. Po zwycięskiej bitwie o Sieradz, władca rozpoczął oblężenie grodu w Kujawach. Były kanclerz i zarządca majątku okazali się zdrajcami, więc Dobiesław na ich miejsce zatrudnił Zelibrata dworzanina z Gnieza na stanowisko dyplomaty i Sedzieja na zarządce majątku. Po zakończonym oblężeniu Kujaw, wódz Witosz poddał się, trafiając do niewoli. Zdrajcy zostali pozbawieni ziem i wygnani z kraju. Narodziny potęgi Po tym jak wódz Chorbatów Dragomir podbił Małopolskę i Czersk, wódz Dobiesław wykorzystał jego słabość i zaatakował by odebrać mu jego nabytki terytorialne. Po zebraniu armii w Krakowie, przystąpił do oblężenia Sącza, a po jego zakończeniu ruszył na armie Chorbatów, która oblegała Kraków. Po długiej gonitwie wreszcie wroga udało złapać się pod Cieszynem. Czterokrotnie większa armia Dobiesława wygrała bitwę. Następnie Polanie ruszyli za niedobitkami do Sącza, w bitwie tej Dobiesłąw został poważnie ranny. Po oblężeniu Sączu, Szpisu i Beregu, Wódz Dragomir zrzekł się na rzecz władcy Polan wszystkich ziem polskich. Borzywoj Cel Dobiesława Po osiągnięciu dominacji na terenach ówczesnej Polski, do Dobiesława doszło wołanie o pomoc. Jego syn, wódz Kijowa prosił o pomoc w wojnie domowej. Choć władca Polan zaakceptował wezwanie, w praktyce nie wysłał tam swych wojsk. W 788 roku Dobiesław chcą zapobiec utraty Czerska przez nieprzychylną sukcesje, wypowiedział wojnę wodzowi pruskiemu o Płock. Pomimo początkowych sukcesów Prusów, ich armia została zniszczona, a po oblężeniu Płocka, Dobiesław wygrał. Wódz Polan, był już bardzo bliski mianowania się królem Polaków, którzy dopiero co zaczęli wyodrębniać swój język i obyczaje. Potrzebował już tylko pieniędzy, postanowił je zdobyć w jakże chwalebny sposób, przeprowadzając wielki rajd na ziemie Imperium Frankijskiego. Rajd nie powiódł się, wojska Polan pokonane przez Franków, w strachu rzuciły się do ucieczki. Po powrocie do Gniezna do Dobiesława doszły wieści o narodzinach jego czwartego syna. W tym samym czasie w Skandynawii doszło do zmian kulturowych i militarnych, które doprowadziły do powstania tak zwanych Wikingów. Śmierć pierworodnego Do Dobiesława doszył tragiczne wieści jego syn Świetosław wódz Kijowski, syn jego i Dobrawy, która odeszła, zmarł z powodu ran odniesionych podczas wojny domowej . Wódz Polan otrzymał ziemie swego syna, które nie posiadał potomka. Jednak po tych zdarzeniach nadszedł pamiętny dzień, o którym przez wieki będzie wspominany w licznych legendach i podaniach, Dobiesław 794 roku, w wieku 61 lat, przyjął tytuł króla Polski. Niedługo po tych zdarzeniach do króla doszły wieści, że jego żona urodziła córkę, lecz chwilę po porodzie odeszła z tego świata. Niestety tytułem królewskim nie nacieszył się długo, bo tylko rok. W wieku 62 lat zmarł spokojnie, we śnie. Dobiesławie mężu Dobrawy, Branimiry, Kunyawy, które odeszły ojcu Świetosława, który odszedł, ojcu Borzywoja, Dobiesława, Bogumiła i Dobronegi i dziadku Nadziei, pierwszy królu Polski, oby Perun miał cię w opiece. Po śmierci Dobiesława Borzywoj l Sprawiedliwy w wieku 16 objął władzę w królestwie. Domena ojca została podzielona pomiędzy nim a jego braćmi. Król został zaręczony z młodą władczynią chorwackiej Warazdi, Wedraną. Niedługo po tym Borzywoj wypowiedział wojnę o Lubusz, osłabionemu Królowi Czech. Po zebraniu armii Borzywoj udał się do Lubusz. Gdy oblężenie dobiegło końca, ruszył w głąb kraju wroga by zniszczyć jego armie. Po długim pościgu doszło do bitwy pod Lubuszem, którą wygrały wojska Borzywoja. Gdy upadły forty śląski, Król Czech przyznał się do porażki i zrzekł się Lubusza, na rzecz Władcy Polski. Czempion i wojny Początki władzy Borzywoja Borzywoj po wojnie z Czechami przystąpił do stabilizowania swego państwa. Braku wojen nie mógł znieść Stoigniew wódz Kijowski, wykorzystują swoje roszczenia, przyłączył do państwa Włodzimierz Wołyński i Pińsk. Po zebraniu odpowiedniej sumy pieniędzy Król postanowił utworzyć tytuł Wodzostwa Perysława, ale pomimo roszczeń Stoigniewa do tego tytułu, nie został on mu podarowany. Celem Borzywoja stało się połączenia swego państwa. Rozpoczął fabrykowanie roszczeń do Turowa, która dzielił jego ziemie. W 805 roku doszło wreszcie do długo wyczekiwanego ślubu Borzywoja z Wedraną. W 807 roku Król Polski rozpoczął drugą wojnę Polsko-Czeską o Śląsk, który był mu potrzebny do ostatecznego skonsolidowania jego królestwa. Po zebraniu armii w Poznaniu Borzywoj ruszył na Dolny Śląsk, gdy tylko dotarło tam jego wojsko zwiadowcy donieśli o zbliżającej liczniejszej armii Czech. Obronę zorganizowano na brzegu Odry, Borzywoj liczył na zbliżające się posiłki, musiał utrzymać pozycje. Wojsko jego wasali dotarło w kluczowym momencie, co spowodowało wygraną armii polskiej. Następna bitwa rozegrała się na Górnym Śląsku, gdzie czeskie niedobitki zostały zniszczone. Resztki armii wroga zostały dobite pod Litomierzycami, Bolesławem i Oplem. Po tych bitwach Król Czech będzie odchodził w nadziei, że kiedyś po skonsolidowaniu sił królestwa te ziemie wrócą w ręce, jego potomków, te Śląsk jednak już nigdy nie wróciły do Mojmirdów, czy żadnych władców czeskich. Walka o władze Niedługo po zakończeniu II wojny śląskiej, wojnę Borzywojowi wypowiedział pewien wódz Mordwiński, chcąc zdobyć Prońsk. Po wygranej bitwie o Juriew, wojna wyglądała na wygraną, główna armia Mordwinów została zniszczona. Niestety gdy Borzywoj ruszył w głąb państwa wroga okazało się, że ich siły zostały skonsolidowane i są gotowę do walki. Doszło do bitwy o Pronsk, gdzie armia Borzywoja przegrała, ponosząc trzykrotnie większe straty. Po tym jak armia polska została ponownie zebrana, rozpoczęła się bitwa o Bryańsk, którą wygrały siły Borzywoja. Podczas gdy Król odbijał Prońsk z rąk Mordwińskich doszły go wspaniałe wieści, narodził się mu syn na imię nadano mu Bogumił. Gdy Borzywoj odbił gród z rąk wroga, wódz Andyamo, przyznał się do porażki. Niestety w tym samym czasie w Pińsku wybuchła rewolta chłopska.Do bitwy z buntownikami doszło pod Sandomierzem, gdzie ich siły zostały zniszczone. Borzywoj skierował wojsko zaraz za niedobitkami, a po pogoni do bitwy doszło pod Włodzimierzem Wołyńskim, a następnie pod Brześciem. Po tych bitwach buntownicy złożyli broń i rozpierzchli się wydając swojego przywódce. Wojna Ruska. Niedługo po zakończeniu walki z buntownikami Borzywojowi urodził się drugi syn, Dobiesław. Pokoju jak wcześniej, nie mógł wytrzymać Stoigniew, który zdobył Brześć. By połączyć swoje ziemie król wypowiedział wojnę potężnej Krywi, celem był Turów. Wojna nie była zbyt długa, po oblężeniu Turowa i zniszczeniu armii Krywi, Borzywoj wygrał wojnę. Po długim czasie pokoju król postanowił zorganizować rajd, jego celem stał się włoski Salzburg. Niedługo po tym jak rozpoczęto łupienie tych ziem, zjawiła się armia Włoch, Borzywoj postanowił się wycofać. Następnym celem stała się Turyngia. Władca kontynuując dzieło ojca, postanowił nadać sobie większe prawa, tym samym zmniejszając niezależność wasali. Następnie król uzurpował wielkie wodzostwo śląskie z rąk czeskich. Geniusz Wzrost potęgi Po udanym rajdzie, Miłosz wódz Małopolski zawiązał spisek na życie Borzywoja, za który został stracony. Jako że nie miał on dziedzica, król odziedziczył po nim Małopolskę i przeniósł stolice do Krakowa. Werdana umarła, a Bogumił odziedziczył jej ziemie, nie władał nimi jednak dość długo, gdyż zmarł z nieznanych przyczyn, Warazdia trafiła do Borzywoja. Po tych wydarzeniach Król zawiązał spisek na życie Bogumiła z Poznania, którego wodzowie wybrali na dziedzica Borzywoja, król pragnął zaś, by jego syn odziedziczył tytuł. Na następną żonę, król wybrał sobie Dagmare z Płoni. Niedługo po tym nadarzyła się świetna okazja, by pozbyć się Bogumiła, fabrykował on roszczenia do wielkiego wodzostwa wielkopolski. Borzywoj postanowił cynicznie to wykorzystać i oskarżyć go o zdradę, niestety podczas próby aresztowania Bogumił uciekł i rozpoczął rebelie. Jako że król miał znacznie większe siły od wodza Poznania, jego armia została zgnieciona, a Poznań padł niedługo po tym. Borzywoj, stał się bardzo prestiżowym władcą, którego uwielbiali poddaniu i wasale, postanawiając to wykorzystać, ponownie, nadał sobie więcej praw, zmniejszając niezależność wasali. Po śmierci Bogumiła, wreszcie Dobiesław II stał się następcą tronu, co bardzo ucieszyło Borzywoja. Sojusz na wieki Do król doszły wieści, władca serbski chciał wydać swego syna za jego młodą siostrę Dobrołenge, zważając na możliwość posiadania choć jednego sojusznika Borzywoj zgodził się. Po tych wydarzeniach, rosnący w siłę Stoigniew zażądał księstwa Peresława, król odmówił, a ten zważając na ich dobre relacje nie wzniecił buntu. Niedługo po tym Stoigniew zdobył wodzostwo Mścisław. To na tyle zaimponowała Borzywojowi, że nadał mu wodzostwo Peresława. Dobiesław dorósł, a król postanowił znaleźć mu żonę. Wybrana została Svetlana. Wiele szlaków handlowych dawniej musiała przechodzić przez inne państwo, by dojść z Rusi do Polski, teraz gdy istniało już połączenie między obydwoma częściami kraju, niektóre szlaki wciąż przebiegały dawnymi ścieżkami jak przez Podlasie. Król uznał, że połączenie powinno być szersze. Celem stało się właśnie Podlasie. Po zwycięstwie w bitwie i oblężeniu samego grodu, wojna była wygrana. Stoigniew zmarł, a jego ziemie, odziedziczył jego syn Przybor. Spisek Zagrożenie na północy Gdy Borzywoj zajęty był wojnami, na północy wrosło pogańskie królestwo Litwy. By ograniczyć wzrost jego potęgi król wypowiedział wojnę o Halicz, który kiedyś litewscy władcy odziedziczyli. Armie zebrano w Turowie, a następnie ruszył by rozpocząć oblężenie grodu Halickiego. Gdy tylko tam dotarli, król zmarł. Borzywoju I Sprawiedliwy mężu Werdany, która już odeszła, mężu Dagmary, Ojcze Bogumiła, który już odszedł ojcze Dobiesława, drugi królu i zjednoczycielu Polski, oby Perun miał cię w opiece. Niech żyję Dobiesław II. Po upadku Halicza armia polska ruszyła na Litwę, by znaleźć armie wroga. Gdy Dobiesław był zajęty rozgramianiem małych armii litewskich, doszły do niego wieści o narodzinach jego córki, Małgorzaty. By zakończyć wojnę król ruszył z armią na Wilno, lecz gdy to upadło Władca litewski wciąż nie chciał się poddać. Bo oblężeniu kilku przygranicznych grodów, Król Litwy odstąpił Halicza na rzecz Dobiesława. Wielki Wódz Peresławia Przybor zmarł bezdzietnie, a wszystkie jego ziemie przeszły pod panowanie Króla Dobiesława. Po tym jak Dobiesław podzielił całą Ruś pomiędzy lojalnych wasali, zyskał poparcie w kraju. Doprowadziło to do znacznego zwiększenia jego praw, co oczywiście poskutkowało zmniejszeniem niezależności innych wodzów. Rzeź Mołdawska Święte wojny cz.1 Dobiesław dążył do reformacji kraju, lecz religia, którą wyznawał, hamowała postęp. Postanowił ją zreformować, by to zrobić musiał zwiększyć jej prestiż i odzyskać święte miejsca by umocnić pozycje religijną swojego kraju i zyskać wystarczający autorytet, do rozpoczęcia reform. Jego pierwszym celem stało się Mołdawia, która posiadała jedną z świętych ziem Słowian. W czasie zbierania armii, Dobiesławowi urodził się 5 potomek, pierwszy syn. Po zjednoczeniu wojsk polskich w Korsuniu, rozpoczęła się gonitwa za armią mołdawską, która zakończyła się, bitwą pod Dolnym Dnieprem, wygraną przez wojska Dobiesława, Jednak główne starcie nastąpiło pod Birladem, Polacy ponownie wygrali przystępując do oblężenia. Niedługo potem po szturmie na Birlad. Mołdawia skapitulowała. Gdy król biesiadował po wygranej wojnie, pojawił się nowy powód do świętowania narodziła się jego piąta córka, Nawoja. Gdy Kinga najstarsza córka Dobiesława dorosła, Król Serbski zaproponował mariaż między nią, a jej synem. Król zaniepokojony tym, władca mołdawski jest poganinem, odebrał mu jego tytuł, lecz ten nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić, rozpoczął rebelię. Ta jednak została szybko zgładzona. Po odebrania całej Mołdawii, król utworzył I Republikę Mołdawską. Wrazadin zawszę miało wysoką autonomię, z powodu oddzielenia od reszty kraju, król chcą uniknąć potencjalnych konfliktów o te ziemie, dał ich wodzowi Januszowi niepodległość. W tym samym czasie Dobiesławowi urodziła się szósta córka. Lecz by zachować protekcję nad Januszem wydaj za niego swoją córkę, Wolisławe, co zawiązało między nimi sojusz. Święte wojny cz.2 By zwiększyć autorytet własnej wiary, Dobiesław postanowił zmniejszyć autorytet innych, jego celem stała się Litwa, której postanowił odebrać Grodno. Armie zebrano w Podlasiu, a następnie przystąpiono do oblężenia grodu w Grodnie. Gdy miasto upadło, wojsko Dobiesława ruszyło do Wilna. Po upadku grodu Wileńskiego, Dobiesław ruszył za armią litewską, a gdy ta uciekła, rozpoczął oblężenie Troków. W końcu po długiej pogoni armie pogan zostały rozgromione. A po upadku kilku udanych oblężenia, Grodno dołączyło do Polski. Król wypowiedział wojnę wodzowi Przemyśla, która zakończyła się zaraz po tym jak gród upadł. Niedługo po tym król zainterweniował na Bałkanach by wspomóc sojusznika Króla Serbii w wojnie z Chorwacją, a także wypowiedział wojnę o Terebowl, która zakończyła się bardzo szybko, po oblężeniu samej twierdzy. Słowiaństwo Święte wojny cz.3 Podasz gdy w Polsce panował pokój na pograniczu serbsko-włoskim rozpętała się wojna, do której Dobiesław postanowił dołączyć. Nie wysłał tam armii, jednak wojna z potężnym państwem katolickim dała mu możliwość reformacji przestarzałej religii. Gdy to się udało na najwyższą kapłankę mianowano Dobroenge z polskiego rodu opolskich. Na tych Dobiesław nie poprzestał, niedługo przyjął feudalizm. Te zmiany zmieniły kraj w wielkim stopniu i bardzo upodobniły do krajów katolickich. Po tym decyzjach Dobiesław skupił się na rozbudowie Krakowa i zwiększeniu autorytetu korony, co w praktyce zwiększało jego prawa, ceną wolności arystokracji. Lecz gdy możnowładcy biesiadowali, podstępna Panonia zaatakował Polskę. Armia została powołana i zebrana w Treblowej. Niestety gdy wojsko się zbierało w Przemyślu wybuchło powstanie starosłowiańskie. Niestety powołane do walki z poganami bractwo Wojowników Peruna, walczyło u boku Serbów w u ich wojnie z Włochami. Święte wojny cz.4 Dobiesław najął najemników, gdy ich zebrał okazało się, że na pomoc przybyli Wojownicy Peruna. Gdy armia zebrała się w Bałegorodzie, ruszyła na wroga, który stacjonował w Biharze, a dzięki manewrowi wyprowadzonemu przez Dobiesława, Polacy zajęli dogodne pozycję obronę. Bitwa odbyła się pod Biełegorodem, a zwycięstwo odniosła Armia Polski i Wojowników Peruna. Po kilku pogoniach z wojsk Panońskich nie zostało nic, a Polacy ruszyli by pomóc obleganemu przez heretyków Krakowowi. Gdy armia buntowników została zniszczona, tchórzliwi buntownicy wydali swego przywódce królowi. Następnie armia polska ruszyła do Mołdawii by zniszczyć wojska panońskie i odzyskać Białegordo, gdy to się udało wojna była wygrana. Niestety gdy król był zajęty Bizantyjczycy odebrali Serbom dużą ilość ich południowych ziem. Władca w obawie, o sukcesję w wypadku śmierci syna, postanowił wydać córki matrylinearnie. Podczas gdy Dobiesław organizował festiwal Jaryły, pewien poganin przy pomocy najemników rozpoczął inwazje na jego ziemie, pomimo początkowych sukcesów najeźdźcy, został odparty przy pomocy Wojowników Peruna. Serbskie wyprawy Pomoc bracią w wierze Gdy Dobiesław odpierał inwazję, na Serbii wybuchł bunt tamtejszych lordów, honorując sojusz król pomógł wygrać nieradzącemu sobie tamtejszemu władcy. Słowianie nie dość, że byli podzieleni na stary i nowy odłam, to jedno z silniejszych państw i sojusznik Polski, Serbia była oddzielona chanatem Panonii, Dobiesław postanowił to zmienić. Zniszczył małe starosłowiańskie państwo, które było położone na południowej granicy królestwa i przekazał te ziemie wojownikom Peruna. Ci mieli wykorzystać te bazę wypadową do walki z chanatem, który miał w najbliższych latach zostać zajęty przez Słowian. Podczas gdy trwała wojna z Chrobatami, z całego kraju dochodziły wiadomości o udanych nawróceniach na nowosłowiaństwo. Niedługo po tym do Dobiesława przyszła wiadomość, Serbowie znów potrzebowali pomocy w walce z niewiernymi, król wyruszył niedługo po tym. Konflikt był bardzo wyrównany, lecz Słowianie zajmowali coraz więcej ziem. Gwoździem do trumny okazało się wezwanie wojowników Peruna, dzięki którym wojna zakończyła się niedługo po oblężeni stolicy bawarskiej Monachium. Król Serbski rozpoczął dwie kolejne wojny, lecz były one na tyle nieznaczne, że Dobiesław choć formalnie przyjął wezwanie, nie wysłał żadnej armii. Serbia, wieczny sojusznik Po śmierci następcy tronu w Serbii sytuacja polityczna znacznie się zmieniła, tron odziedziczyć miał drugi syn, który był mężem córki króla polskiego, która wydana została matrylinearnie. Oznaczało to, że na tamtejszym tronie w przyszłości miał zasiąść Polak z rodu Chościszków. Niedługo po tym, władca zmarł. Dobiesławie II Najświętszy z Mędrców trzeci królu Polski, reformatorze religii i państwa, obrońco Serbów, oby Perun miał cie w opiece. W Bawarii, gdzie ponoć śmierć Dobiesława była świętowana bardziej, niż w Polsce opłakiwana, uznano, że to idealna okazja, na odzyskania niedawno utraconych ziem. Król Piast przyjął wezwanie do wojny, jednakże z początku, nie wysłał tam żadnej pomocy. Jednak ja się okazało, Bawarczycy zebrali armię, znacznie większą od Serbskiej, gdy Piast się o tym dowiedział, z Polski niezwłocznie wyruszyły posiłki. Jednakże zanim wojska przybyły, król Serbii przy pomocy wojowników Peruna pokonał wrogów. Niedługo po rozgromieniu armii bawarskiej, wojna skończyła się zwycięstwem Słowian. Pozycja władcy w Polsce rosła, Piast postanowił to wykorzystać, zwiększając swe prawa, kosztem przywilejów poddanych. Serbowie pomimo sukcesów w walce z katolikami, ulegli Bizancjum, które odebrało im rdzenne tereny królestwa, co zapoczątkowało zmianę w Chorwację. Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski